


The TARDIS' Escape

by Forget_About_Me



Series: Omovember 2019 [24]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alien Biology, Arguing, Awkward Conversations, Beaches, Best Friends, Camping, Discovery, Donna is Donna, Embarrassment, Friendship, Gen, In a friendly way, Male-Female Friendship, Omorashi, Omovember, Omovember 2019, Omovember Day 24, Secrets, Sentient TARDIS, Teasing, Urination, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forget_About_Me/pseuds/Forget_About_Me
Summary: "How do you mean, the TARDIS fled!?"A short visit to a planet turns into something a bit longer. Not that either of them particularly minds.Okay, maybe a bit.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble
Series: Omovember 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533461
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The TARDIS' Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I changed prompts last minute again. Don't kill me.  
> Also, this on is terrible but I was having a blank, even after the change.
> 
>  **Edit(10/08/2020):** I've completely rewritten this thing, to the point it's almost a new fic. Pretty much what I would've written if I hadn't been on a time limit. Also, I'm sorry for still changing my omovember things in the middle of August, but I don't see any rules against it...
> 
> **Prompt: While Camping**

"You've got to be joking."

The Doctor rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I wish I was."

"How do you mean, the TARDIS fled!?" Donna demanded indignantly.

"Well, the TARDIS is sort of." He hesitated.

"She's what?" She glared at him.

"Deadly afraid of wasps." The Time Lord finally admitted.

His companion just stared at him.

"How does that work?"

He shrugged uncertainly.

"I've never really been able to find that out, it's not as if she can actually get hurt by them."

Donna couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.

"So you're saying she actually has an irrational fear of wasps." She managed to ask through her laughter

"Technically." He agreed with a small chuckle of his own. "I've been trying to work with her on that for a couple of centuries now, but well." He shrugged.

"Okay, so now what? Where is she?" She wondered, having finally composed herself.

"Well, I should be able to pinpoint her location through my sonic." He informed her, as he tried to do just that. "She generally just makes some small jumps in space, not in time when she panics like that. So we should be fine."

Donna crossed her arms unamused. "And how big, is a _small_ jump?" She wondered.

"About 30 miles that way." He pointed in the general direction he had determined.

"You could be a bit more specific." She pointed out.

"Why?" The Time Lord rose an eyebrow at her. "You want me to draw you a map?" He thought about it for a second. "Which to be fair, would probably take me longer than it would take us to walk there."

"Of course not you dumbo." She frowned at him. "Did you just say walk?"

"You wanted to crawl there?" He asked surprised. 

She just huffed. "Walk there!?"

"What do you expect!? There to be a horse-drawn carriage coming out of nowhere to give us a lift?" He exclaimed exasperated, flapping his arms around in emphasis.

She sighed in defeat, conceding the point.

"All right then, let's go."

* * *

"Exactly how long is this _walk_?" Donna questioned the Time Lord, who was walking next to her.

"I told you, 30 miles." He glanced at her.

"How long is that going to take?" She wondered.

"That's about 10 hours of walking." He informed her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. "Are you enjoying this?" She inquired.

Realising his companion had stopped, the Doctor turned around. "No. Why would I?"

"You are way too cheerful with the prospect of us walking that far." She accused.

"What, you want me to be in a bad mood?" He looked at her questioning.

"Of course, not!" 

"Look, it's not that bad. It's a nice forest, the weather's nice. Nothing dangerous. Yes, I'd rather have the TARDIS closer by but we can't have everything." He explained.

She nodded, letting out a resigned sigh. "I guess we're going to be spending the whole day walking." 

"Tomorrow as well, probably." He admitted. "The way the planet turns I'd say it will be dark in a couple of hours." He shifted uncomfortably. "Also, I'd imagine we need several breaks. 30 miles for an untrained human without ample rest, is probably not a very good idea. Best not to push it."

"So what? We're going to turn this into an impromptu camping trip?"

"Combined with a hiking trip, probably yeah." He tugged awkwardly at his ear lobe.

"We don't even have camping supplies or food." She pointed out.

"I should be able to find what we need in my pockets, we'll manage."

Donna huffed. "You better take me to a beach after this spaceman." She grumbled as she walked past him, done with the conversation.

He nodded, before following her. "Of course, Donna"

* * *

"Oh wow." Donna breathed out in awe as they entered a clearing giving them an unobstructed view of a small lake. "It's beautiful."

He nodded in agreement.

She turned to him. "Can we take a break here?"

They had been going for about 3 hours, he figured a break was a good idea after that.

"Yeah, I guess this is a good place to rest up for a bit."

The Time Lord produced a nice blanket out of his pockets for them to sit on, along with some fruit and a bottle of water for both of them. 

He smoothly sat down on the blanket, smiling at Donna indicating that she should join him.

After a bit of hesitation, she carefully sat down next to him. She had to grasp his shoulder for a second when she slightly lost her balance.

"Sorry." She mumbled, when she plumbed down on the blanket, as she took the grapes he offered.

"Don't worry about it." He assured her as he peeled a banana for himself. 

They sat in silence for a bit, enjoying the view.

While the lake was beautiful they would have to walk around it, which would slightly increase how far they would have to walk.

The Time Lord opened one of the water bottles and took a grateful sip. As he did that he noticed a familiar tugging in his abdomen, which was easily identified as coming from his bladder.

He mentally nodded at that, that made sense, it had been roughly 6 days since he last went. 

The need was barely there, so he could easily ignore it for the time being.

Laying back on the blanket, with his hands beneath his head the Time Lord closed his eye basking in the sunlight. Thinking of his home planet, for a minute pretending he was still there.

Despite the incident with the TARDIS, they were enjoying themselves.

"This is nice." 

Donna's voice startled him out of his wandering thoughts, he opened his eyes and rolled his head to look in her direction. She had lain down next to him, mirroring him.

"Here I thought you were complaining about the trip?" He rose an eyebrow at her.

"That's not what I said and you know it." 

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled in agreement as he closed his eyes again.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me spaceman!" She commanded.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Donna." He assured her.

"Good, because you indeed shouldn't be dreaming." 

He chuckled at that.

"You know, I wish we could keep laying here for a couple of hours," She sighed wistfully, calm days like this were rare in their travels.

"I've got no objections to that." In fact, he really enjoyed that idea.

* * *

Donna gaped at the Time Lord, had The Doctor, walking and talking bouncing ball, just agreed to sitting still for hours? 

There was no way that he was capable of _that!_

Sitting up slightly, she wondered. "Are you feeling alright?" 

"Yes, dandy!" Frowning he looked up. "What makes you ask that?!"

"You just volunteered to sit still for a couple of hours. That's not something you do." She pointed out, but couldn't help feeling excited at the prospect of a genuine relaxing day at the lake. Just the two of them.

"That I don't do it very often, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy a day of lazying around." He exclaimed, obviously offended by her statement. If she was honest, she wasn't sure if he was speaking the truth. 

"So we can stay here for a few hours?" She looked hopeful.

"Yeah, we can." He agreed. "However, keep in mind that it might result in us staying another night out here." 

"Is that all?"

"I'd be mindful about sunburns." He suggested.

She rose an eyebrow at that. "While that is a good point, that's not what I meant."

"No that should be all." He closed his eyes again to get back to enjoying the sun.

"Have you got any sunblock with you?" She wondered.

At that, he opened his eyes again with a sigh, before sitting up and making a grab for his coat, which he had taken off before sitting down.

After rummaging through his pockets a bit he managed to locate the sunblock and hand it to Donna.

As he was taking off his jacket she started applying the sunblock. "Want me to get your back?" he wondered, dropping his jacket on his coat, before taking his tie off as well.

"If you want to do that, that'd be great." She smiled gratefully at him, before offering him the bottle.

Accepting it he indicated for her to turn around, which she did holding up her hair to give him access. 

"Want me to do you after this." She suggested.

She felt him stiffen. Before croaking out a "What?"

"I'm talking about the sunblock." She clarified.

"Ah." She was sure he was blushing. "I don't need that."

"We don't want you to get burned either." She persisted.

"I'm not human Donna." He reminded her as he indicated her to turn around again since he was done, setting down the bottle on the blanket. "I don't have to worry about things like that."

"Yeah, I'm not sure if I believe that. I don't want to discover in a couple of hours that you're lying. Nor do you, I'd imagine." She picked up the bottle. "It won't hurt you right?"

"It won't." He laid back down, slowly undoing the first few buttons from his shirt, revealing the henley he wore under that. _God, just how many layers was he wearing!_ "If it makes you feel better, I'm not going to stop you."

* * *

"I'm sorry about this." The Doctor rolled his head to look at his companion.

Donna frowned at him. "What are you apologizing about Space Man? The sunbathing?" She queried. "Because in that case, you shouldn't. I am really enjoying this. I hadn't realised how badly I needed it." She admitted.

"I was talking about what happened with the TARDIS ." He clarified. 

"You didn't cause this." She assured him. "Though I do wonder if she's that afraid of wasps, how come didn't this happen before. We've come across wasps before."

"She doesn't respond to all wasp species that violently, only some." He frowned. "We're still discovering wasps that scare her every now and then. As you noticed." He sighed. "Thankfully she doesn't react to Earth wasps, that would've made my life a lot harder."

"Didn't know there were so many differences in wasps." Donna pondered.

"Yeah, still haven't figured out what difference is causing the TARDIS to get scared. Don't think I ever will be, to be honest." He looked up at Donna as she started to get up. "What are you doing?"

"It's been I don't know how long and I've had a whole water bottle. That does need to come out Spaceman!" She told him as if he was stupid for asking. "At least, that's how it works for humans."

"That's how it works for most species, Donna." He informed her as he laid back down, ignoring the pang in his own bladder at the reminder. While it still wasn't uncomfortable he definitely could go for a pee.

"Right, I'll be right back. Everything better still be here when I do." She told him sternly before walking deeper into the forest.

Shaking his head slightly, he closed his eyes again allowing himself to relax again.

* * *

"If that's how it works for most species, how come have I never heard you about a need for the loo? Or are you part of that minority?"

The Time Lord opened his eyes again to stare right into his companion's who had just come back from relieving herself. "No... I just can go much longer between toilet breaks. So I barely need to mention it." He answered with a slight blush.

Donna hummed as she lay back down. "Alright, as long as you don't go all-mighty Time Lord on me and get yourself in trouble."

He sat up. "Of course not. You think of me so little that you think I can't take care of myself?"

Rising an eyebrow at him she answered. "I can just imagine you not saying you have to go because you want to prove you're better than us humans or something. Honestly, I'd imagine you would sneak off for a wee somewhere instead of informing anyone that you need one."

Unable to refute the claim, because that was honestly how he went about it, he just said silent and lay back down. His silence would tell Donna more than enough about the truthness of her claim. Thankfully she wasn't aware of the fact that he actually had to go, albeit not urgently.

_And if he had his way she wouldn't learn about that at all._

"You know that it is fine to admit to needs right?" She checked with him. "You can still save the universe in between tending to your body. If I can find the time to go you definitely should be able to find the time to go" 

"You've gotten desperate before though." He pointed out, not addressing her inquiry.

"You just told me that you don't need to go nearly as often as I do. Which I imagine means that you have a smaller chance of getting desperate than I do. Besides, that wasn't the point!" 

He rolled his eyes at Donna. "Of course, I can find the time to go. I know how to look after myself. Really, it's been a long time since I've gotten in trouble." Which in reality meant that it had been a long time since he had been unable to hide his desperation from a companion.

"If you say so, Spaceman." Donna deadpanned as she settled back down on the blanket, not entirely believing him.

* * *

They ended up lounging at the lake long enough for them to justify eating dinner there. Not that dinner was anything more than just a couple of sandwiches he had managed to find in his pockets.

Donna got up to relieve her bladder one more time as he was cleaning up the few plates they had used. Putting them in a garbage bag he happened to have on him, so he could easily throw it away later when they were back on the TARDIS.

They both got to lie back down again around the same time, mutually deciding to enjoy the beach a bit longer.

* * *

As the sun started to set the Time Lord sat up, ignoring the pang in his bladder. "How about we gather up our stuff and take a walk across the lake, before setting up camp for the night." He suggested.

"Why not just set up camp here?"

"This soil here isn't suitable, it seems to be better on the other side." The Doctor explained as he pushed himself to his feet. As he put his suit jacket back on he briefly considered just telling Donna about his need and excuse himself to go for a pee in the bushes on the side. Like she had told him to do. 

He quickly dismissed the idea, he wasn't all that full. He could somewhat comfortably wait 'till she was asleep. And that was how he preferred it.

_His companions not knowing._

* * *

As it turned out the ground was indeed much better on the other side of the lake. After establishing that he pulled out a small tent and had it set up in record time. 

Something she was grateful for, she had bad experiences with having to wait hours for a tent to be set-up, only for being forced to sleep under the stars anyway because some idiot pricked a hole in the canvas about halfway through.

So she could definitely appreciate the Time Lord's obvious skill at setting up a tent. 

As he was sorting out their sleeping bags she walked away a bit, brushing her teeth with the toothbrush he had dug from his pockets. She made sure to take a pee, before coming back to the Time Lord, she didn't fancy having to climb out of the tent again because she hadn't taken care of that. That would be a bit too much of a hassle. 

He had finished setting everything up by the time she was done, so she could immediately climb into the tent and in her sleeping bag.

"You sure you don't want a pee before going inside? Just to be safe?" She had asked him as he made to climb into the tent after her.

"Donna!!" He whined, blushing, as he took off his shoes. "I'm fine, don't need that."

She wasn't entirely sure if she believed that, but he had told her that he could look after himself so she didn't press.

The tent turned out to be quite small, they ended up pressed together a bit more than she'd have liked. She could almost feel his body heat, which said something considering his temperate was much lower than hers. 

She sighed slightly before closing her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

* * *

The Doctor glanced over to his right at Donna, waiting for her to fall asleep. He had slightly underestimated how small the tent was going to be.

If he wanted to sneak out for a quick piss he would have to be very careful and sure that she was sleeping. And then put on his shoes as silently as possible.

Donna had asked him if he had wanted a pee before entering the tent and he had outrightly lied, she would have him if she found out.

He briefly considered not going out to relieve himself, instead just choosing to take a piss first thing in the morning. He would surely be up earlier than her and she would be less sharp.

However, he already needed to go quite badly and he expected the need to be urgent by the time the sun would come up again.

He somehow didn't think that manoeuvring himself out of the tent with a bursting bladder would be a fun experience.

So when he was pretty sure that Donna was asleep, he slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag. Careful not to jostle Donna awake.

He slowly climbed out of the tent, managing to not accidentally touched her. Grabbing his right shoe first.

“Where are you going?” He froze as he was pulling on his left shoe and stared guiltily at his companion.

“Err, I just need some fresh air.” He lied.

"We've been outside all day." Donna looked blearily at him.

“Er,” He tried to think of a believable excuse, but really what else could he say.

"I told you to piss before getting in the tent." She, rightfully, pointed out.

He flushed. "I know."

"Why didn't you?"

"I-" He didn't have a good excuse, he had known how much trouble he was going to have sneaking out from the moment he had set up the tent and had actually considered watering a tree before Donna had come back. However, she could've been back before he had finished and then she'd be able to tell what he had been doing, so he hadn't.

In hindsight, it wouldn't have mattered, she now knew anyway. It probably would've been less embarrassing if she had just walked back to the clearing to realise he was taking a leak. 

_Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk_

“Oh just go,” Donna instructed him as she turned around again, to try falling asleep again.

He nodded to himself, pulling himself fully out of the tent before straightening. 

The Time Lord crossed his legs slightly as his bladder was reintroduced to gravity, before quickly moving off to the side towards the tree he had been eyeing earlier while fumbling with the fastenings on his trousers. He pulled his pants down slightly, freeing himself, as he reached the edge of the clearing before relaxing his muscles, letting out a small sigh of relief.

Honestly, he should've just gone before they had left the spot they had been lounging on earlier. That had been the best option, looking back.

When he was empty he rearranged his clothes before moving back to the tent, taking off his shoes again before carefully manoeuvring himself back into the sleeping bag.

"I thought you said that you knew how to look after yourself? Didn't realise that meant stubbornly holding your bladder until I'm asleep." Donna teased him.

"Oh shut up." He grumbled turning around so he was facing away from her.

"Really, though. If it wasn't stubbornness, why else didn't you go before going into the tent?" She wondered.

"I said shut up."

"That's what I thought." He could hear the smile in her voice. "Next time do yourself a favour and be less stubborn."

"I'll try."


End file.
